<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Himself by WanderingWolf666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038164">The Devil Himself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666'>WanderingWolf666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie invites the Devil to her school's open day, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short, one off story about Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie. It is set around Season 2.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was woken by his phone ringing from his bedside table. Even though it was almost 12pm, Lucifer had not gotten out of bed yet.</p><p> Last night’s party had gone on until well past midnight. Groggily, he reached for the device. </p><p>He answered the call and heard Chloe’s voice coming out of the phone.</p><p>“Hi Lucifer,” she said</p><p>“Morning Detective, it’s a tad early to be calling isn’t it?” replied Lucifer, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“It’s almost mid-day Lucifer, did you just wake up?” </p><p>“If you’d spent the night being followed by the Brittneys you would be tired as well,”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to ask you if you could come to the Open Day at Trixie’s school, the second she got home she was begging for you to come, I know you don’t like kids but she would love it if you came,” </p><p>Lucifer groaned, an entire day surrounded by human spawn was certainly not a good way to spend his time. He was the Devil after all! But the Detective’s child did seem to like him a lot. </p><p>“I’ll come, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll stay long,” he told Chloe</p><p>“Okay Lucifer, thanks. See you then,” she said and hung up. After she had texted him the details, Lucifer decided that he should probably get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>The day came much quicker than Lucifer would have liked. He spent longer than usual getting ready, picking out a suit and doing his hair, there were sure to be other people there and he wanted to make a good impression. </p><p>He filled his hip flask a little more than usual, he would probably need it to get through the day without breaking something. </p><p>Once he was ready, he got into his convertible and drove to Trixie’s school.</p><p> The school’s car park was overflowing, so he parked illegally a few streets away. </p><p>The walk to the school proved to be quite uncomfortable, considering the sheer number of children making their way towards the school. Lucifer began to wonder whether he should have brought a second flask. </p><p> </p><p>Once the school building was in sight, Lucifer spotted Chloe and Trixie waiting near the entrance. </p><p>As he approached, he tried to ignore the children all around him, nasty little creatures children were. </p><p>Once Trixie saw him, she immediately ran up and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.</p><p>“Lucifer!” she yelled</p><p>“Er… yes, hello child,” he said, raising his arms away from Trixie. </p><p>“Hi Lucifer,” said Chloe “I’m glad you came, I didn’t think you liked kids very much,”</p><p>“I don’t,” said Lucifer, prying Trixie away from him. </p><p>“Come on Lucifer! I’ll show you my classroom!” said Trixie excitedly. </p><p>She dragged the two adults along behind her, through hallways stuffed with kids, parents and tired looking teachers. </p><p> </p><p>Trixie stopped to talk to a friend outside her classroom, and Lucifer pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, Chloe noticed before he could take a puff.</p><p>“Lucifer! What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded</p><p>“What does it look like Detective?” he replied</p><p>“You cannot smoke in a school!” she said </p><p>“Fine,” he said, reaching for his hip flask instead.</p><p>“Or drink!” she said, as though he was being unreasonable.</p><p>“How you expect me to get through the day then I have no idea,” he told her. </p><p>She sighed.</p><p>Trixie turned and pulled them into her classroom. The floor was covered in desks and chairs and the walls were plastered with paintings and drawings. Trixie started pointing out which ones she had done, and Chloe was listening eagerly.</p><p>“Which one do you like best Lucifer?” she asked him, holding up a picture of a tiger and one of a rainbow.</p><p>“Um… that one,” he said, pointing to the tiger. Trixie seemed satisfied as she went back to stacking her drawings.</p><p>“I didn’t think classrooms would be so… childish,” said Lucifer to Chloe.</p><p>“Surely you’ve been in a classroom before Lucifer?” she replied</p><p>“I most certainly have not, I would never get close to children without good reason,” he replied</p><p>“What about when you went to school?” she asked, looking confused</p><p>“Me and my siblings were…. home-schooled… in a way,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Parents started piling into the classroom and sitting down or standing behind their kids. A young woman stood at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to sit down. </p><p>Lucifer leaned against the back wall, fiddling with his ring now that he was banned from cigarettes and alcohol. </p><p>Lucifer eyed the teacher; she was very pretty. Once all the parents and kids were settled down, the teacher started talking</p><p>“Hi everyone! My name is Miss Harvey. We are very excited to have all our wonderful parents and caregivers with us today, so I thought everyone could introduce themselves,” Lucifer rolled his eyes as the first person started to tell everyone their name. He only payed attention when someone particularly attractive was talking. All the adults had respectable, and in Lucifer’s opinion, boring, jobs. When it came to them, Chloe talked first.</p><p>“My name is Chloe Decker, and I am a Detective for the LAPD,” she said, smiling</p><p>“And are you Trixie’s dad?” asked the teacher, looking at Lucifer</p><p>“I most certainly am not, I’m Lucifer bloody Morningstar! Owner of Lux, the nightclub, oh! Almost forgot” he said, leaning back further against the wall “I’m also the Devil,”. </p><p>Some of the parents gasped, while others looked at each other and whispered.</p><p>“Oh… okay, thank you Mr Morningstar,” said Miss Harvey. Lucifer looked at Chloe who was looking back at him and shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had introduced themselves, kids started dragging their parents to places around the room or out the door. </p><p>Lucifer went up to the teacher, while Chloe and Trixie headed outside. </p><p>“Well hello there,” he said, sliding up beside her. She jumped, and turned to look at him, she was immediately caught in his charms.</p><p>“Hi,” she said breathlessly</p><p>“Don’t you look nice?” he said, flashing a dazzling smile.</p><p> But before she could answer, Chloe rushed into the room and grabbed him, pulling him away from Miss Harvey. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded, once they were outside. </p><p>“Why having a conversation of course,” he answered, grinning.</p><p>“Just… stay away from Trixie’s teacher alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “Where is the little urchin?”</p><p>“Outside with her friends, we are going to talk to the other parents, okay?” she said.</p><p>“Okay,” he agreed.</p><p>“And maybe don’t mention your whole Devil shtick again,” said Chloe.</p><p>“Why not? It’s the truth Detective!” he replied. </p><p>Chloe just sighed and led the way to the group of parents in Trixie’s class. Lucifer, feeling bored, followed her grudgingly. </p><p>They approached a couple and Chloe started up a conversation,</p><p>“Hi, I’m Chloe, this is Lucifer, I’m Trixie’s mum,” she said, smiling. </p><p>Lucifer zoned out of the conversation, he desperately needed a drink, so he went over to the door out of Chloe’s sight and pulled out his hip flask, taking a long swig. </p><p>When he finished, a woman was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, </p><p>“There is no alcohol allowed on school grounds Mr…”  she said</p><p>“Morningstar,” he finished</p><p>“Well Mr Morningstar, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises,” she replied</p><p>“Why would I do that?” he asked, taking another swig of his whiskey. </p><p>“We cannot allow alcohol on the school grounds with all the children around,” she said, starting to push him towards the exit. </p><p>Huffing, he sauntered out the gates. </p><p>A minute later, he got a call from Chloe on his phone, he was already sitting in the Convertible. </p><p>“Lucifer, did you seriously get kicked out of the school for drinking?” she demanded</p><p>“Why yes Detective, it’s a rather silly rule isn’t it?” he replied. All he heard was a deep sigh before Chloe hung up. Perhaps a human school was not the best place for the Devil himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>